


the most passionate of rivals

by fabulouslaughter



Series: Femslash February Drabbles [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Femslash February, boxing au, cw: mild sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:25:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5943643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulouslaughter/pseuds/fabulouslaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So what do you like more, fighting me or kissing me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	the most passionate of rivals

**Author's Note:**

> 7\. rivals to lovers + allison/cora for twfemslashficrec’s femslash february challenge

Right. Left. Right. Right. Up. Cora delivered all of her hits with expert precision.

And yet Allison blocked all of them.

Cora launched another series of punches, hoping to keep Allison on the defensive. She knew that once on the offensive, Allison could be deadly.

Allison expertly blocked all of her hits again. Damn, she really was good.

The two circled each other, fists up.

Shouts surrounded them from all sides. They all blurred together, so Cora couldn’t really tell who was cheering for her and who for Allison. She didn’t have time to concentrate on the crowd. All her focus had to be on Allison.

They continued to circle. “You been practicing since our last fight?” Allison taunted. 

“I wouldn’t come for you unprepared.” Cora responded, unfazed. She knew Allison was trying to get into her head. Allison may have won their last match, but Cora had taken victory at the one before. Overall, they had beat each other around the same number of times, with Allison currently one victory ahead. 

It was supposedly the boxing rivalry of the century, or at least the female boxing rivalry of the century. Two strong girls, both young, both gorgeous, both full of potential, both who had been training almost their whole lives- they were practically destined to be the ultimate rivals. 

Allison made a move this time, but Cora blocked her. She wasn’t going to loose to Allison today. 

 

“How did it feel to win tonight?” The reporter asked Cora.

“It just felt good to even the score between me and Argent.” Cora responded, holding her head high. They were back on equal ground now. The media would have a field day. Their next match was sure to sell out.

“Do you and Allison get along personally?” Another reporter asked.

Cora laughed. It was a question she was used to. Everyone wanted to know her personal relationship to Allison. “We’re both very ambitious. I guess you could say our personalities clash. We both want victory, and for one of us to win the other has to go down.” It was a very nice sounding answer. Cora had this question down to a tee.

“Come on Ms. Hale, give it to us straight.” Prodded another reporter.

“Okay.” Cora leaned in close to him, like she was about to tell some big secret. “Allison Argent is a whiny bitch.” It wasn’t true, and Cora wasn’t one for putting other women down. But the crude statement was a great publicity boost. A personal feud was bound to get the two of them a magazine cover or talk show appearance. 

“No more time for questions.” Cora announced, pushing through the now even more frenzied press to get to her dressing room. 

She shut and locked the door behind her, and peeled off her sweaty clothes until she was down to her underwear. She tossed on a robe that had been lying over her chair.

“Boo!” A voice shouted from nearby.

Cora didn’t even flinch. “I knew you were in here, Allison. I spotted you as soon as I walked in.” Cora turned around to see Allison, who was still inn her boxing clothes. 

Allison crossed her arms. “And I worked so hard to scare you. Why do you have to be so damn observant?”

“It’s a skill. So I told the media you were a whiny bitch.” 

Allison laughed. “Wow, that hurts.”

“We’ll probably get to go argue on television now.” Cora said, getting closer to Allison as she spoke.

“Well you know how much I love arguing with you.” Allison replied.

“Your clothes are sweaty.” Cora was less than a foot away from Allison now.

“I didn’t have time to change because I was sneaking into your dressing room.” Allison stepped closer to Cora now.

“Hmm.”

“Do you want to help me take them off?” Allison asked, biting her lip. Before Cora could even answer Allison went for the kiss, passionately moving her lips against Cora’s.

While they made out Cora went for Allison’s top, grabbing the bottom hem. She pulled up.

Cora pulled away from the kiss to lean into Allison’s ear and whisper “Arms up.”

Allison obliged, and Cora pulled her shirt off for her. 

They back up against the wall, Allison running hot kisses down Cora’s neck while Cora worked on Allison’s shorts. 

Soon Allison’s clothes were gone, and Cora’s robe got thrown off at some point.

Allison jumped up and wrapped her thighs around Cora’s torso, still attacking Cora’s neck with her mouth.

Cora moaned. Allison pulled back. “So what do you like more, fighting me or kissing me?” Allison asked with a grin.

“It’s a toss up.” Cora responded, going right back to kissing Allison. That was a lie.

It was definitely the kissing.


End file.
